A Revealing Fright
by Lightningstorm9
Summary: This is my first Twilight fanfiction, but it is mainly about the secret of the vampires' existence is known to the humans because of newborn vampires' attacks. The Cullens, the pack, and the other vampires band together to protect the humans of Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Danger

_A/N: This is my very first Twilight Fanfiction. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight, the characters belong very much to Stephenie Meyer._

**_~Bella Cullen's Introduction~_**

It is an extremely rare sunny day here at Forks, Washington and my family and I have just got through a tough situation with the Volutri. Believe it or not but they're once again after us. It was probably just like yesterday when Aro came in, trying to recruit Alice, Edward, and me. Well, of course they failed. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I have been married to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen for over two years and I still look like an eighteen-year-old girl. Many people think my appearance won't change with in these years, and they are right, but wrong. I am not going to change in these years and not even in a hundred years because the Cullens are vampires. Those of our kind know us as the Olympic Coven. Our coven has a total of eight vampires, one mixture of vampire and human, and also one shape-shifter. The eight vampires are; Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and myself. The mix is Edward's and mine's daughter, Renesmee, and the shape-shifter is my best friend and soon to be son-in-law Jacob Black. Jacob, like a vampire does not age because of his ability as a wolf so unless he wants to be mortal again, well, he's stuck as a fifteen-year-old boy.

_**~Bella Cullen's P.O.V~**_

I sighed, "Stupid sun." In these kinds of days, I wondered why I even begged Edward to turn me but hey I love him and wish to be with him forever. Then I wonder how he does this, stay in the house all day, doesn't he get cramped.

Edward chuckled, "You'll get used to it. So want to go watch some television or something?"

I cried, "Sure." Though what I don't know is that the minute the TV was turned on, my family's life was changed.

The newswoman announced, "This is breaking news, local residents report to the police officers that there are deadly killers on the loose. I am here with Charlie Swan with current updates."

Charlie said, "I have just interviewed a survivor of the attack and he has said that it was a young man with crimson red eyes, about five feet and nine inches high. He has cold, pale skin and kills by biting the victim's neck."

The newswoman said, "Thank you Charlie. Now viewers out there please report immediately where you may see the man and try to stay inside, this is Rosie Martin with the news.

I choked, "This is bad... this very bad." I paused a bit and continued, "What can we do Carlisle? There has to be something we can do?"

Carlisle sighed, "Keep your heads down and eyes open, because we're going to be in a fight of a lifetime."

**~A second later~**_  
><em>

A flare that anyone can guess came from the direction of Italy. Carlisle said, "The _recieve _flare... Aro must have saw the news as well."

I said, "That might explain why Felix and Demetri are outside the house." Alice got up from the sofa and walked swiftly towards the door.

As soon as Demetri and Felix got into the house they announced, "The vampires' existence is known to the world, Aro has agreed for every coven to band together and kill the newborns who dare attack in broad daylight."

I shrugged, "Especially on a day like today." Staring out into the blazing light.

_~Ring Ring~_

Carlisle answered, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Renee asked, "Is Bella there? May I speak with her?"

Carlisle said, "Is your mom Bella."

I took the phone and asked, "Mom? What's wrong?"

Renee said, "Phil and I are with your dad."

I gasped, "You're at Forks? Why? It's dangerous!" At that moment I thought to myself, "Has Renee finally gone crazy? Why would she come into danger deliberately?"

Renee said, "I have to make sure you're safe Bella."

I sighed, "I'm fine really."

Renee gasped, "I got to go, that man is outside your friend Jessica's house."

I hanged up and announced, "That newborn idiot is about to attack again!" She paused and sighed, "They already know, why am I not surprised."

Edward chuckled softly and said, "Come on, let's go help them before they burn themselves." They put on their sun proof cloaks and dashed out the door and ran towards the town as fast as they can.

**~Two minutes later~**

I looked around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Carlisle sent up the _go left then straight flare_. So that is what the two vampires did.

Edward looked around and saw Carlisle treating Jessica's wound.

Renee gasped, "Bella! Why are you outside the safety of the house?"

I sighed, "I'm suppose to be helping Carlisle but I could..."

Carlisle interrupted, "Bella, Edward can you hand me **those** needle?" Putting stress on the word those and hoping that his two helpers know what he's talking about.

Edward grabbed the needle and I grabbed the other and we both handed it to him.

Carlisle gave Jessica some of his venom and then injected some liquid to kill the venom so it does not kill and turn the girl. Carlisle said, "You'll be fine"

Jessica said, "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

Then a sudden scream came from the horizon.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but please review and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse, but here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to SM.**

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Threat

_**~Bella's P.O.V~**_

Renee stammered, "What was that?"

I said, "A scream... where's the others?" Wondering where the rest of the Olympic Coven was.

Carlisle answered, "They headed towards the middle of the town, because Charlie here said that's where everyone is getting attacked at."

Jessica was wondering how Mike was holding, she hoped he hasn't been killed like the rest of those hikers or young high schoolers.

**~Suddenly~**

A pack of wolves dashed towards the group and Jessica jumped in threat.

I asked, "What are you guys doing here? I thought that there were plenty of **those **animals that are attacking to kill in La Push?"

Then Jacob transformed back, not caring that there are humans within the group. He answered, " Well, you see... we well... sort of..."

Edward teased, "Don't tell me you failed to kill your worst enemy, and not to mention that you were nearly beat by them!"

Then the rest of the back transformed into their human self, scaring the human life out of the humans. Sam growled, "There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them! How were we suppose to hold them back?"

Charlie then stammered, "What are you all talking about? It sounds like you know what those human like animals are?"

Carlisle sighed, "We do know, but we are under strict rules not to reveal the existence of them."

Renee asked, "How then do you know what they are?"

I then panicked at that question, and so did Edward and Carlisle.

I stammered, "That is classified information... sorry mom."

Renee stared questionably at her daughter.

**~Meanwhile Alice, Roselie, Jasper, and Emmett~**

**~Alice's P.O.V~**

"Stupid newborn idiots!" I screamed as I finished up the last of the hundred that attacked Mike, Ben, and Angela.

Jasper sighed, "Quiet Alice! Their are humans among us."

Emmett mumbled, "That one sentence just might tell them we're not like them Jasper." But lucky for the vampire kids, Mike and the other two were to shocked to pay attention to what just happened.

Roselie sighed, "Are you three alright?"

Angela was the first to snap out of shock and answered, "Yeah, we're fine... what were they?"

I sighed, "Sorry, that's classified information."

Mike, then snapped out of shock as well and asked, "So you know what they are?"

I nodded along with my adoptive siblings.

Then finally Ben snapped out of shock and asked, "Can we ask Doctor Cullen?"

I said, "He'll just say the same thing as us, sorry."

Mike sighed and just left to go find Jessica with Ben and Angela following.

The vampires followed as well. Then I wondered, `Where's Esme?`

**~Meanwhile Esme~**

Esme took care of the rest of the newborn vampires on the Cullen's side of the territory and then she spotted the wolves dashing towards where Carlisle should be at. She then knew that the newborn vampires attacked La Push. She sighed and dashed back towards Carlisle and where she assumed Bella and Edward was as well.

**~Back at Bella, Carlisle, and Edward~**

**~Bella's P.O.V~**

I spotted a shadow of six figures coming towards them from the horizon and a figure from the woods. I automatically knew that the rest of the coven and Ben, Angela, and Mike were them.

Alice greeted, "Hey!"

Esme dashed towards Carlisle and just then the others arrived as well.

Angela asked, "Um... Doctor Cullen? What are those human animal things?"

Carlisle sighed, "Classified information."

The humans all sighed.

I then mumbled into Carlisle's ear, "Do you think, if we ask the Volturi, they'll let us... because after all, Im sure these newborn idiots are attacking all over the world where vampires may reside?"

Carlisle nodded and announced, "Okay, I'm going to take a break to Italy."

Edward said, "We're coming with you."

Carlisle shook his head and said, " You, Bella, Alice, Jasper are staying behind, we can't afford to lose either of you four to the guard.

I mumbled, "We won't betray you though..."

Carlisle sighed, "I know you all won't, but we need protection at Forks still you know."

The four vampires shrugged in agreement.

Carlisle said, "Okay, we'll be leaving tonight, let's go." The coven ran back home in human speed.

**A/N: Well that's that chapter, please review. I'll update as soon as I can, and the next chapter will be when Aro, Marcus, and Caius makes a surprise visit to the Cullens and telling them to tell the humans of the existence of the vampires, and well... more attacks and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for the wait, I was lost in the road of life. (excuse by Kakashi Hatake from Naruto) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed pt.1

_**~Bella's P.O.V~**_

We dashed back to the house. Carlisle, Esme, Roselie, and Emmett hurriedly got into the house and packed some clothes to last them a couple of days.

**~Suddenly~**

I informed, "Um... Carlisle... not to alarm you but Aro, Caius, and Marcus are outside the house." I was feeling a bit creeped out, and while a bit relaxed because now I don't need to protect Forks with so little help.

Carlisle sighed, "Well, that soften up things." He walked up to the door and greeted, "Aro! What do we owe for such a surprising visit!"

Aro teased, "Well... if you put it that way..."

Edward interrupted, "No!"

Aro sighed, "Oh well..." There was a moment of pause and then he continued, "Okay, to matters of business, well... my brothers and I had agreed to the most difficult of solutions... and well, I have allowed all the vampires to tell the humans about their existence."

Carlisle sighed, "Great, no more hiding from humans."

Bella cheered, "Well see you people later, I have a human family to greet!" Afterwards, I left with Alice, Jasper, and Edward following. We then got into my Silver Mercedes and I drove off to Charlie's house.

**~around seven minutes later~**

Edward asked, "Um... Bella? Are you sure you want to go in there right now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know... but by the sounds of the screaming, Jacob must have told everyone about the existance of the shape-shifters."

Alice said, 'I'm sure we'll be fine, anyway after all we are vampires and it is pratically impossible for a human to kill us."

Jasper asked, "Alice, darling... have you maybe forgotten about the wolves that are still present in that house right now?"

I shrugged, walked up to the door and then knocked on the door firmly.

**~Jacob Black's P.O.V~**

It has been around three hours since the newborns has attacked and I have decided to drag the pack along to Charlie's house, where everyone in the town was currently at.

Sam asked, "Jacob, are you sure about this?"

I said, "I'm sure it'll be fine... I think."

Seth sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

~Five minutes later~

I knocked on the door, with the pack and the Quilette Elders behind us. After a minute or so the door opened revealing Charlie and Renee.

Charlie asked, "Oh hey, what do you need?"

I said calmly, "There's something you need to know... "

Charlie said, "Sure, well the rest of town is here as well... you might as well tell all of us why you and your friends there can turn into wolves."

Sam whispered, "I repeat again, Jacob are you sure of this?"

I sighed, "No, not really, but what is the worse that can happen?" The La Push folks got into the house and as soon as they took their seats, the Quillette Elders began the story.

~An hour later~

Charlie screamed, "What did you just say? You're telling me that Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, and Paul are all werewolves?"

I replied, "Shape-shifters, we aren't the true child of the moon or else we won't have any power to control ourselves."

Mike sighed,"That's a little better, but what about the 'cold ones' that you mentioned earlier, who are they?"

I replied, "Sorry, I can't tell you about them. You'll have to ask them yourselves... wait, they're here already."

Charlie asked, "Who? The 'cold ones'? Should we let them in?"

Sam said,"You might as well, after all they aren't a danger to humans like those that attacked earlier."

Renee said, "You mean that the monsters that attacked earlier are actully the 'cold ones' in your story?"

Sam replied, "Not exactly, the 'cold ones' in our story are animal feeders, they don't kill humans."

~Two minutes later~

Charlie then heard a firm knock on the door. He stood up and opened the door revealing some of the Cullens.

**_~Bella's P.O.V~_**

I waited for the door to open, then as soon as the door opened, I saw Charlie. I greeted, "Hey dad, can we come in?"

Charlie said, "Um... yeah."

The Cullens entered the door and saw the wolves sitting on the sofa. Edward greeted, "Hey Jacob, Seth... other mutts."

Jacob said, "I take that for granted."

I said, "Sorry Jake, now with all the yelling a few minutes ago... did you tell everyone about the pack?"

Seth replied, "Yeah, now they're trying to figure out who the 'cold ones' are."

I then turned around and said, "Good luck Edward, I'll see you all in around twenty-five minutes."

Edward said, "Oh no you don't, and this **was** your idea in the first place."

I sighed and then began the history of the vampires, "Well..."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to update as soon as possible. You'll probably have to wait for at least a week or two, but I promise this time it won't be too long. Also, Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if it is late, I had so many tests to study for, so I didn't get to type this chapter anytime sooner. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, they all solely belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Previously on A Revealing Fright:_

_I then turned around and said, "Good luck Edward, I'll see you all in around twenty-five minutes."_

_Edward said, "Oh no you don't, and this **was** your idea in the first place."_

_I sighed and then began the history of the vampires, "Well..."_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed pt 2, Arguments and Introduction of the Cullens<em>

**_~Bella's P.O.V.~_**

I sighed and began the history of the vampires, "Well... The Cullens are vampires."

Renee and Charlie screamed, "WHAT!"

Mike pleaded, "Oh, please tell me your just joking Bella... honestly how can you guys all be vampires when no one at Forks had died within the nine years the Cullens have been here?"

Edward answered, "Vegeterian Vampires. We only feed on animal blood."

I said, "Yep, so we aren't dangerous... well not much." She smiled, revealing a bit of her pure white, and sharp teeth.

Jasper mumbled, "Well... if you end up bleeding then just open the window and allow us to run off."

Charlie said, "Well, that's a bit better... so that's why no one ever sees you all eat. Even Carlisle acts a bit strange sometimes when I or his companions ask him to join for dinner."

Alice said, "I sometimes warn him but he never listens."

_~knock knock~_

Edward responded, "The rest of the Cullens, don't worry."

Charlie quickly answered the door and Carlisle greeted, "I see everyone's taking it pretty well."

I said, "Better than I asumed."

Charlie the said, "Wait... the Cullens, vampires... Bella you're a vampire now aren't you?"

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry for leaving you Charlie, but I would have died when I was giving birth to Renessmee if Edward didn't save me."

Charlie's eyes widened and stammered, "You're the mother of Renessmee? Then how old is she really if you were changed not long after you were married?"

Jessica exclaimed, "I knew she was pregnant! I mean who would marry at the age of eighteen?"

I growled, "I was not pregnant!"

Jessica said, "It takes nine months for a human child to be born."

Edward said, "The mistake is when you said human... Renessmee is a vampire human hybrid... it takes one in a half month for the fetis to grow and ready to come into the living."

Carlisle responded, "Though sadly none of the mothers of hybrids surived... not even Bella if she wasn't bitten by Edward."

Jessica snorted, "I would still think Edward can do b..."

I growled, "Shut it you bitch! I just have it here with you, if you say one more word I'm going to ask the Volturi to KILL you!"

Jasper and Emmett whistled and Edward said, "Nice one love."

Esme scowled, "Language Bella."

I said, "Sorry Esme," feeling a little sheepish after the little uproar.

Carlisle sighed, "Don't worry, I'm sure Bella isn't going to go all the way to Italy just to kill someone she hates."

I responded, "Nope, I would just kill them without a second to spare... but sadly that will go against the treaty."

Jacob countered jokingly, "But asking the Volturi to kill an innocent human would also go against the treaty."

I complained, "That sucks, oh well... let's get on with the story of vampires."

Charlie asked, "So you guys and gals are going to officially introduce yourselves?"

_**~Third Person's P.O.V~**_

Carlisle nodded and said, "Okay... I guess I'll start. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I was born in London during the year of 1640. I am mentally 372 years old, but I was changed when I was 23. I am married to Esme, and the adoptive father to Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, adoptive father-in-law to Bella, and adoptive grandfather to Renessmee and I am the leader of this family, or what the vampires call us the Olympic Coven. Other than the normal vampire abilities, I have Exceptional Self-Control, which allows me to keep my thirst of human thirst at check and therefore become a physician. I never tasted human blood, and I only turned those who were dying extremely young, and would have deserved a better life."

The humans gasped, "Wow... you're old."

Carlisle laughed genuinely, "That... is true."

Esme chuckled and greeted, "My name is Esme Anne Platt Cullen. I was born in 1895, Columbus, Ohio, I was changed by Carlisle when I was 26 and tried to suicide after the death of my infant son, I am mentally 117. I am married to Carlisle, and the adoptive mother to the kids. I do not have any other abilities other than my normal vampire abilities, unless self-control over human blood counts."

Charlie nodded, and saw Edward about to introduce himself.

Edward greeted, "My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I was born on June 20, 1901 at Chicago, Illinois. I was changed by Carlisle at the age of 17 when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. I am mentally 111, and I am married to Bella. I am the father to Renessmee. Excluding my normal vampire abilities, I am also a mind reader excluding Bella's mind, improved speed... meaning I'm faster than any other vampire excluding newborns, and have great self-control over human blood."

Charlie asked, "Did you know how old Edward was when you married to him Bella?"

Bella shrugged, "I knew he was over a hundred but not I didn't know exactly how old."

Charlie said, "Okay."

Then, Rosalie said, "I guess I'm next, my name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I was born in 1915, Rochester, New York. I was changed by Carlisle at the age of 18 due to... I rather not say sorry."

Charlie said, "It's not your fault if it was something you would rather not say, since it is your past Rosalie."

Rosalie nodded and continued, "I am mentally 97 years old, and I am married to Emmett and I don't have other abilities then my normal vampire abilities, unless anyone counts Enchanted beauty and self-control."

Everyone nodded and then Emmett began.

Emmett greeted, "Names Emmett McCarty Cullen, I was born in 1915, at Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was 20 when I was changed by Carlisle after Rosalie found me being mauled by a grizzly. I am mentally 98, I am married to Rosalie, and other then my normal vampire abilities I also have self-control like the rest of my family and I have advanced strength... meaning I am stronger than any other vampire excluding newborns."

The humans nodded and Jasper greeted, "My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale, I was born in 1855, Houston, Texas. I was 19 and the youngest major of the Confederate Army during the Civil War when I was changed by Maria, a leader of the Southern Vampire Wars. I later abandoned Maria and found Alice... of course she saw me coming and we then went and joined the Cullen Coven. I am mentally 156 years old, and I am married to Alice, also other than my normal vampire abilities I am an empathy meaning I can manipulate other's feelings."

The humans gaped, "You're a Confederate!"

Charlie sighed, "Even though this was during the Civil War, it's hard to believe that the Confederate had such a young major."

Jasper nodded in respect.

The Alice greeted, "Well, hey! My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I was born in 1901, Biloxi, Mississippi. I was put into an asylum by my parents because I can tell the future when I was human... I know it's weird. They say that I'm dead... you know with a gravestone and everything. I saw that I will end up meeting my soul mate, Jasper and together went to join the Cullens. I have never tasted human blood because I saw the Cullens hunt in one of my visions and I followed their ways by hunting only animal blood. I am mentally 112 years old, and other than my regular vampire abilities, I can also see the future, excluding the shape-shifters. I was changed by a staff member of the asylum at the age of 19."

Jacob laughed, "Sad for you."

Alice sighed, "But because I can't see your future, you also block out everyone close to you's future, for example the time you saved Bella, I didn't see it and thought she died... remember?"

Bella sniffed, "That was terrible, I would've lost Edward."

Edward said, "I'm still here love."

Charlie smiled a bit, along with Renee and Phil.

Bella said, "I think that's about it, now..."

Carlisle smirked and said, "Oh no you don't Bella, you still need to introduce yourself as well you know."

Bella sighed, "Fine, My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, but if anyone calls me Isabella... well I'll kill them. I was born on September 13, 1987, at this very town and changed by Edward when I was 18 and dying from the process of giving birth to Renessmee. I woke up on my 19th birthday, so really I was changed three days before my birthday." I am married to Edward, and I am mentally 24. Also other than my normal vampire abilities, I am also a mental shield, meaning I can protect my mind and others that I choose from being assaulted."

Charlie cried, "My baby girl is dead, yet not dead... sad, very sad."

Bella sighed, "Alice, how much do you want to bet that you-know-who is going to say you-know-what?"

Alice said, "$1000"

Bella said, "Deal."

Renee sobbed, "Oh my baby girl is all grown up! I can't believe it!"

Bella smirked and said, "Pay up, Alice."

Alice pouted and gave the money to Bella.

Everyone laughed and asked, "So what now?"

Renessmee said, "Can I introduce myself?

Charlie said, "Okay, Nessie, you have the spotlight."

Nessie said, "My name is Renessmee Carlie Cullen, I was born on September 10, 2006. I am 5 years-old and I am a human-vampire hybrid. I am also Jacob's imprint and I have the ability to show my memories to anyone by a touch."

Charlie cooed, "Still very cute... though, you look like..."

Nessie said, "A thirteen-year-old, I know, hybrids go into puberty early."

Then suddenly, Aro yowled, "She has to be changed by her seventeenth birthday!"

Bella growled, "Until the other hybrids become full vampires, then we'll talk."

Aro sighed, "Fine..."He then left and dashed back to his private jet."

**A/N: There's the chapter. So enjoy, and the next chapter will have more newborn attacks, or a visit to Forks High. Also... please Review.**


End file.
